


Song of the Ark

by Ginnomme



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Comfort, EXTREMELY vague in some parts, Like, M/M, how does one even tag tbh, i kinda like leaving certain emotions and stuff up to the reader, pls dont kill me for that, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnomme/pseuds/Ginnomme
Summary: Allen finds himself alone, wandering in the Ark and landing in that special room. He has no one left anymore, and the only thing he craves anymore is the warmth of somoene else, somoene he can be with.





	Song of the Ark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi ! This is my secret santa present for nads271 on Tumblr ! I really hope you enjoy it, even if it's not exactly what you asked for, but sadly i had a few technical difficulties with my art program. So i sincerely hope you still want to accept this !  
> I personally adore Neallen, it's my absolute favorite ship so i was honestly hyped when i saw i had a prompt for them~ I tried to kind of add in some of the specifications you stated ! Hopefully it worked out in a way you might still enjoy~  
> Anway , happy belated Christmas and soon happy new year !!

Silver and Gold, Day and Night, Sun and Moon. 

So different, each other's opposites And yet, they were so similar, needed each other. 

Where there is light there is also darkness. But without the darkness, would there be any light ? 

The two opposites are what create each other, fused in an eternal dance of differences and equivalences.

And yet, are they truly that unlike ? What sets them apart ? 

They life together, breathe together, share their entire existence. 

When had the lines become this blurry ? When had the two touched each other, bleeding into one another ?

They say that darkness is always evil, that the light is always good. 

But, who are they to decide ? Who are they to say they can't be both ? They can't cooperate ?

\--

 

Pale skin delicately touched the glass, feeling the cold seep into his palm. His reflection looked back at him, silver eyes unsure of what they were looking for. Why was he here ? He could be doing other things, instead he followed the soft, humming call of the ark. 

It was almost like the giant structure was singing. Such a gentle and soothing feeling. If anyone else could hear it ?  
There weren't many left to hear it, the ark's song, it's calls for the humans. It was once a refuge, a save haven to protect from the cruelty of god.

Quite ironic, right ? He too sought refuge, he too came to this enchanted, ancient place. But it didn't feel warm anymore. It felt empty and cold. Forgotten, lost, abandoned.  
There was no one to lean against, no one to share the little warmth with he had still left. He had been discarded, chased away, hunted.

Suddenly, like a spark, a small flicker, there was warmth.  
Warmth against his palm, against his fingertips, washing over his skin like a ray of sunshine.  
Silver eyes once again searched, and this time, they found gold. Piercing, alight with raw emotions, flames burning inside a stream of molten gold.  
“You're not alone, Allen.”  
Gold, so wild and fierce and yet so gentle and soothing.

Warmth ? Warmth .. 

There was a hand behind the glass of the mirror, almost like a window, blurry and foggy. But so clearly there. The heat of the skin, slowly seeping through the barrier separating them. Connecting them.

Another hand reached up, black, hardened skin touching the window. Seeking for confirmation, a silent, desperate urge to find out if this was real.  
In return, a second ghostly hand reached hound, firmly pressing against the cold surface, the heat seeping over to his side.

“I won't leave. I'm here, with you.” A voice as smooth and sweet as honey, yet just as sad, lost and lonely as the ark's song.  
Allen's hands pressed a little harder against the mirror, seeking more of the warmth, more of the soothing words.

“Nea..” cracked and broken, the male's voice was much less warm than his reflection's. He had given so much, and now it was his time to seek the warmth of someone else. His own flame having been all but stomped out.

The warmth became more and more engulfing, and suddenly Allen realized those hands on the other side of the glass were pushing towards him. The fingers slid through the barrier like it didn't even exist, like there was nothing separating them in the first place. Hands came to hold onto Allen's, fingers intertwining. 

“You're not alone.” The ghostly figure repeated, golden eyes like stars in the night-sky.  
It felt so unreal, so alien, so wrong. But also so comforting, so warm, so very right.  
The figure titled his head slowly, holding onto Allen's hands, watching him.  
He shouldn't take comfort in him, shouldn't seek the warmth of someone who wants to destroy him. Shouldn't long for Nea's touch.

The grip slowly weakened, gold starting to become washed out by foggy reflections of silver once more.

But .. 

Why ? What was there to stop him ? Who was there to stop him ?  
He didn't want to be alone anymore. There was no one else. No one else who stayed.

Allen gripped at the hands holding his own, tugging at them.  
“Don't leave. Please.” Determination, guilt, sadness, longing. A beautiful yet heartbroken blend of emotions.

Like wind blowing away the fog, his words started to clear up the image before him, white and silver replaced with a creeping black and gold. But it didn't feel threatening.  
“Stay with me, Nea.” Finally, this made the reflection's features brighten up, a smile as bright and happy as the sun shining onto Allen.

Seeing Nea so happy .. the exorcist wasn't sure when he had last seen that. Actually, had he ever seen the Noah truly smile ?  
Being giving this expression, filled with so much raw and pure emotion, it made Allen's heart clench and melt in his chest.

Nea was just like him. In a way. 

Slowly, the body behind the mirror started to move, leaning forward, the ghostly figure simply gliding through the glass like his hands had before already. With his upper body now on the other side, it looked like a filter had been lifted from Allen's eyes, seeing Nea's form so very clearly, while the rest of the Noah was still hidden behind the fog.

One grey hand loosened it's hold on his, silver eyes too focused in shock on golden orbs peering at him. So very delicately, almost like the other man was scared of breaking him with a mere touch, an arm wrapped around Allen's waist, pulling him close.

This was real. This felt real. He could touch Nea, he could feel Nea. 

This wasn't a dream, a cruel joke.

He wasn't alone.

Warmth.

So much warmth.

Being pulled closer, pale skin started to collide and press against grey flesh.  
“As you wish.”  
The voice was so clear. Cutting through silence Allen didn't even know was suffocating him oh so slowly.  
“With you and no one else.”  
Warm breath ghosted over his neck, his ear, his cheeks.

He could get lost in those orbs of fire and gold, to him, nothing mattered anymore. This felt right, for once in his life, something felt right.  
Pushing Nea away only ever brought him pain and suffering, one way or another. Maybe, it was never meant to be like that.

The hand not wrapped around his waist reached up, carefully trailing along his face. Memorizing every inch of it like it was all new. Something the Noah wanted to take in and drown himself in. Touching. Feeling.

If he wanted, Nea could have ended him a long time ago, he could have gotten rid of Allen in so many ways. But he didn't. In the end, he didn't. 

The grey hand trailed down to gently tug at the red ribbon tied around the pale throat, pulling their heads closer. Foreheads lightly bumping together, noses almost shyly meeting.

Maybe, just maybe, they weren't meant to destroy one another. But rather, to life together. Life as one.

It was a static feeling, his whole body tensing up for just a moment, before it started to melt into the embrace, into the lips pressing onto his own. So many emotions washed over him and he could feel it, it was the same for his other half.

Yes, they weren't enemies. 

Parting again, Nea's hot breath still ghosting over his lips, Allen finally gave the male a smile.  
“Thank you ..”  
“Why are you thanking me ?”  
“Because you gave me a chance.”  
The Noah gave the smaller a confused look, before returning the smile and pressing their foreheads together again.  
“Of course.”

Allen only ever pushed Nea away, denied him and refused to try and cooperate. Led by the words of people who didn't even know them. 

The exorcist started to feel his body be pulled closer and closer , until he was completely pressed up against a warm, protective feeling chest. There was cold .. slowly starting to surround him, but the warmth coming from inside and from the body cradling his form washed that out.

“We're never one ..”  
Nea's voice was one of hope and reassurance, happiness but also kindness. His form slowly returning behind it's foggy barrier, pulling the smaller body along with him.

“... without the other.”  
Allen's voice was also happy, content, save. But he was tired, oh so tired. It felt like he could finally rest himself against someone, lean against them and take comfort. As his body submerged and darkness started to engulf him, the stars were there to guide him. Two bright, golden stars watching over his sleeping form.

\--

 

Maybe the light and the dark are opposites , but what if they were never meant to be apart ?

If they mix and mingle, the two create the most beautiful shades, the most beautiful images, the most beautiful memories.

They need each other, thrive of each other, only together, they can truly fulfil their purpose and reach their happiness.

And like that, they are eternal.


End file.
